Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyswitch module and a keyboard.
Description of Related Art
A keyboard is an essential input device for inputting characters or numbers in a personal computer. Consumer electronics of daily life or large-scale processing equipments in industry need input devices having keyswitch structures of the keyboard in operation.
For keyswitches of a keyboard, in order to balance the force that a user applies onto each of the keyswitches, a scissors-like supporting structure is typically disposed under a keycap of the keyswitch for guiding the keycap to move vertically. The force accordingly can be evenly distributed on the keycap, regardless of whether the force is applied at an edge or a corner of the keycap. As such, the keyswitch can be easily pressed and operated by the user.
Nowadays, electronic products are rapidly developed with technological advances to have an easily-carried compact size. In this regard, the typical keyboard may acceptable to a desktop PC, but becomes a barrier for a portable notebook computer for the dimension of the keyboard acting as a bottleneck to downsize the portable notebook computer. As a result, the breaking through of this bottleneck is indeed imperative.
There is a conventional keyboard capable of lowering all keyswitches to a certain height by using a plurality of abutting structures on a plate to push the scissors-like connecting assemblies of all keyswitches when the keyboard is packed, so as to reduce the thickness of the keyboard. However, dimension requirements for each one of keyswitches are varied, which results in the different scissors-like connecting assemblies of the keyswitches. Therefore, the abutting structures on the plate must be designed with different shapes or disposed at specific positions to accommodate the differences of the keyswitches. As a result, the design costs of the keyboard increase and the manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances become even harder to control.
Accordingly, how to provide a keyboard capable of lowering keyswitch modules of different specifications by the same height to reduce the whole thickness to solve the aforementioned problems becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.